gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkstalkers vs Killer Instinct
Darkstalkers is a fighting game crossover exclusive for Xbox One. It pits together Darkstalkers and Killer Instinct characters. Roster Darkstalkers characters * Morrigan. This succubus realizes there's someone stealing her victims. She learns a vampiress called Mira is trying to dominate humans, but she won't let her to. Rival: Mira. * Demitri. Demitri realizes a new and more powerful demon is making its way into the mortal world. He sets to defeat him. Rival: Gargos. * Anakaris. As sorcerer Kan-Ra is freed from his tomb, the benevolent pharaoh Anakaris rises from his tomb to restore peace on Egypt. Rival: Kan-Ra. * Jon Talbain. The werewolf Talbain is contacted by a girl named Arya, she's an Irish inheritor of a castle that must be delivered out of Count von Sabrewulf contract for her to be able to inherit the lands. Talbain sets out to find Sabrewulf and help him to control his transformation in order to do so. Rival: Sabrewulf. * Rikuo. The sea is being polluted by UltraTech so it corresponds to Rikuo fight the evil scientific army. Rival: Riptor. * Victor. Victor the flesh golem is brought to life once again in order to defeat Aganos, a stone golem planted by the Celtics, and set the land free from a course. Rival: Aganos. * Donovan. Donovan believes if he's able to slay demon Gargos he will be able to complete control his demonic side. But then he learns there's another monk trying to do the same and they clash. Rival: Jago. * Felicia. Felicia learns that some members of her crew were captured by UltraTech for experiments and she goes to rescue them. Rival: Fulgore. * Sasquatch. The habitat of this ice beast is menaced by sudden changes of climates. He goes out there trying to find an answer. Rival: Glacius. * Bishamon. Bishamon goes into quest trying to slay an old ghost, only to find out Hisako has the answers to many things. Rival: Hisako. * Lord Raptor. A skeletal ship lands in the shore of England, attracting the spirits of the deceased and leaving Raptor without an audience. He goes there to challenge the captain of the ship. Rival: Spinal. * Huitzil. The Mayan robot is awakened and controlled by Pyron to find Cinder. But an Amazonian warrior has found a way to stop him. Rival: Maya. * Baby Bonnie Hood. Bulletta goes for a new bounty, this time her mission is capturing a famous boxer/MMA fighter. Rival: TJ Combo. * Pyron. The stellar conqueror finds that his plasma body is dying and he must find a physical vessel to contain his powers. He notices an incredible heat source coming from Earth in the form of Cinder and he goes there to try to possess his body. Rival: Cinder. Killer Instinct characters * Jago. Jago plans to slay the new face of evil: Demitri. Rival: Demitri. * Black Orchid. Orchid is in a crusade against UtlraTech, and now she needs help to join the Darkstalkers into his fight. There's only one person that can help her to achieve it, but she's maybe not willing to collaborate. Rival: Felicia. * Sabrewulf. Sabrewulf learns there's another werewolf lurking, he plans on capturing it to find a cure to his lycanthropy. Rival: Sabrewulf. * Cinder. Cinder is on the run trying to escape the menace of the Makai invaders. Soon or later, he will have to fight an alien lord that tries to posses his body. Rival: Pyron. * Glacius. The powerful alien Pyron is menacing Glacius's planet, so the icy creature will have to look for help on Earth and beyond. Rival: Sasquatch. * Fulgore. The robot is programmed to defend Ultratech from any defender. He will find on his way a one-man army to fight against. Rival: Baby Bonnie Hood. * Riptor. Ultratech is determined to capture the merman species and they send a barrage of dinosaur creatures to fetch them at their native swamp. Rival: Rikuo. * TJ Combo. Combo is attacked by a . Rival: Victor. * Maya. Maya wants to guard our world against the invading Darkstalkers. On her way, she will clash with a warrior with different methods to her. Rival: Donovan. * Mira. Mira is enraged when she learns of the existence of a succubus in our world. She wants to expel her to keep on reigning as the Queen of Vampires. Rival: Morrigan. * Aganos. Aganos is once again activated to stop another war weapong. Rival: Huitzil. * Spinal. Spinal docks his ship next to England, using his ghostly music to enslave people and bring them to become part of his crew. Another undead musician will come against him. Rival: Lord Raptor. * Hisako. Hisako roams Japan bringing an important message to the people, regarding the sudden demonic invasion. But a demonic samurai will try to stop her. Rival: Bishamon. * Gargos. Gargos reaches Makai trying to conquer it, but he will have to fight the current lord of the realm. Rival: Demitri. Game Modes Arcade You select a character and play against 8 opponents. When reaching your rival a conversation ensues. After you finish the game, you have an individual character ending composed of 2-3 static pictures (CGI art).Category:Fighting game Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Crossovers